


Here Be Dragons (That Maintain the Right).

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser tells turtle a bedtime story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Be Dragons (That Maintain the Right).

Fraser was laying on Ray's couch and Turtle was laying on Fraser's stomach. Dief was curled up of Ray's chair lost in a donut filled dream.

'Once upon a time there was a dragon name Draco whom believed in justice and maintaining the right. He...'

'Whatcha doing,' Ray said as he sat down on the couch. Fraser put his bare feet on Ray's lap.

'I'm telling Turtle a bedtime story. He enjoys stories told for the perspective of the dragon.'

'Oh, greatness.'

'You don't find it strange?'

'Nah. It's no stranger than when you used a fire extinguisher as a jet pack or when we broke up that counterfeit rubber duck ring. Finish your story.'

'As you wish. He was a mighty dragon who gave is treasure to the less fortunate...'

Ray closed his eyes as Fraser's voice washed over him. Listening to Fraser reminded Ray of when his mom had told him stories when he was a kid and Ray smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction prompt: It’s like the dragon’s side of the story’s never told.


End file.
